


Even Children get Older (and I'm Getting Older too)

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, implied alcholism, just some cute ass kyman monents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle and Cartman have grown closer ever since Stan moved away to a rehab facility for his alcoholism. But, since they have grown closer, Cartman’s had trouble hiding his feelings for Kyle and a slip up could change the course of their friendship forever.





	Even Children get Older (and I'm Getting Older too)

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH. Okay, so this was like an entirely different story a few days ago and that one was just not working, so I came up with this one instead. I want to give a huge thank you to Briwookie, who beta read this fic and was very helpful in editing it. Seriously. She's great. Anyways, enjoy the Kyman folks <3  
> 1,963 words

It was a sunny day, which was different from the weeks of endless flurries that the town of South Park was used to in these months. Both Kyle and Cartman could feel the snow melting under their shoes and they could tell Spring was upon them. Kyle had come up with the idea to go fishing at Stark’s Pond with Kenny and Butters, but Kenny was off with a new girl he had been chatting up and Butters was grounded for God knows whatever reason.

So, Kyle and Cartman walked silently side by side to the pond, arms full with fishing rods, tackle boxes and bait. Cartman had a sneaking suspicion that they weren’t going to do much fishing, he could see image of them, so close their skin would brush, in his head he became dizzy. Cartman hid his budding red face in his hands, hoping that Kyle wouldn’t see it. They made their way over to the log they always sat on when they would fish or skip rocks across the pond, and plopped down after brushing all the remaining snow off it.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Kyle chuckled as he cast his line into the pond.

Cartman just shrugged. “I’m just thinking, jew. Even I have to think sometimes.”

“Well I mean, it’s not like you do it very often.” Kyle teased, quirking an eyebrow. “Anything specific you’re thinking about?”

Kyle scooted closer to Cartman on the log, nearly brushing their legs together. Cartman’s cheeks burned a bright, cherry red, and he looked away before Kyle could notice. The log started to vibrate, and Kyle fished around in his back pocket for his phone.

“Oh, it’s Stan!” Kyle jumped up off the log and began to walk towards some trees on the other side of the pond. “Keep an eye on my pole, Fatass.”

Nothing seemed to be biting today, and the pond was still and calm, unlike Cartman’s heart now. Cartman watched as Kyle’s face lit up as he talked to Stan. Although he felt like they had become good friends since Stan had left, he still knew that Stan was Kyle’s best friend. Well, his super best friend, to be exact.

After a few minutes of staring at the pond, Kyle returned to the log and sat down next to Cartman.

“Did you catch anything?” Kyle asked.

“Nothing. What’d the hippie say?”

“Well, he didn’t really talk much about the place. I know he hates it, but he seems to be doing better. He’s even gotten Wendy to talk to him again.” Kyle beamed.

“I’m glad that bitch finally made up her mind,” Cartman said, rolling his eyes. “I mean, she was on her period when they broke up, obviously. Just like you are right now.”

Kyle kicked at Cartman’s leg. “At least my fat ass isn’t gonna break this log.”

Cartman lunged towards Kyle, and surprisingly brought him down to the ground next to the log. Cartman started to tickle Kyle under his armpits, knowing that this one thing could make Kyle completely angry within seconds.

“Cartman- _hahahaha –_ stop!” 

Kyle began to push back against Cartman. He threw a few punches that just barely seemed to miss Cartman’s side.

With all his strength, Kyle switched positions, leaving Cartman beneath Kyle’s grip. They stared at each other intently, both wondering on what Kyle was going to do next. Cartman seemed to get lost in Kyle’s green eyes it seemed, because he accidentally let a few words out of his mouth without noticing.

“I love you, Kyle-“

Kyle could feel his heart stop beating, and he didn’t know if this was a good or a bad thing. _God_ , Kyle thought, _He didn’t even say my name the way he usually says it._

Before Kyle could respond, Cartman was trying to run as fast as he could, his legs were trying to run off his body, it seemed. Kyle wanted to chase after him, but the shock of it all had paralyzed him. Cartman was almost to his street when he realized was shaking.

_Fuck, I never do this. I’m not supposed to be acting like this!_

He slammed his front door behind him, and slunk down. Cartman thought this was one of those stupid movie clichés, but he couldn’t help it. The image of Kyle’s stunned, uncomfortable face had been burned into his brain forever and he couldn’t forget it.

___

When Kyle was lying in bed that night, images of Cartman couldn’t help but creep into his mind. His blue eyes seemed to energize him. Oh God, he couldn’t get _Cartman_ out of his head. The thorn in his side for some odd years. It was strange - the thing he used to want to rid of in his life most, he wanted more of. He took his phone off the nightstand and texted the only available person he could trust with love advice without being judged: Kenny.

_Kenny, does Cartman ever talk about me?_

Kyle felt like a teenage girl, because his stomach began to do flips as he waited for a response.

**_Wat do u mean? Like “I love kyle omfg I want him to fuck the SHIT out of meeee” or “I hate kyle I want him to dieeee!”_ **

Kyle sighed.

_It could be both… I mean like, having a crush on me._

His heart just wouldn’t quit tonight. He felt so stupid acting like this, but he needed answers.

**_Uhh kyle did u rlly not notice? He’s had a thing for you since like fourth grade dude lol do you not remember the Denver Nuggets game?_ **

Kyle rolled his eyes at the memory of Cartman declaring his love for him over the jumbotron on a date with Nichole Daniels. Kyle had never thought much about that embarrassing night again, because all it did was make him mad that Cartman had sabotaged his and Nichole’s relationship. Wait. _Cartman had sabotaged his and Nichole’s relationship._

_I thought he had done that because he didn’t want whites and blacks to be together, though._

**_Kyle. He admitted he loved u in front of thousands of people don’t u think that’s a lil far? He could’ve just done something else >_< do u rlly not see it? He’s in love w u.  Why did u ask anyways?_ **

_Kenny, can I call you? It’s a lot to explain._

**_ofc lol_ **

Kyle dialed Kenny’s number and he picked up in seconds. “So, explain. I gotta get back to my lady inside, dude.”

“Cartman and I went to the pond today. We were fishing, and we started bickering, but it was like, playful bickering. He tackled me and started tickling me- “

Kenny chuckled. “Gayyyyyyy.”

“Don’t interrupt me!” Kyle scoffed, “- and then I fought back and I ended up on top of him, and I was trying to think if I should tickle him back or just like, beat the shit out of him, and we kinda awkwardly stared at each other for a while, and then…he said ‘I love you, Kyle.’ Without his stupid little accent and everything!”

Kenny paused for a second. Kyle could almost read the exact face he was probably making from the sounds coming from the other end of the line. “Well, do you love him back?”

Kyle sat up more on his bed and glanced out the window and looked out across the houses on his street. His eyes stopped at Cartman’s. His bedroom light was on. “I do.”

“Then what are you waiting for?!” Kenny seemed to be giddier than Kyle was.

“Thanks, Ken.”

Kyle immediately texted Cartman after he hang up with Kenny.

_You awake?_

**_Yes, joo. I thought u would be asleep isn’t it past ur bedtime that ur joo mom sets in place?_ **

_Not on weekends, Fatass. I just can’t sneak out… Can I come over?_

**_I’m watching a movie, fucker. I guess if u want ugh be quick about it though my mom has company and u probably don’t wanna hear it._ **

Kyle climbed out of his window and down the trellis on the side of the house, and walked the short distance to Cartman’s house. He rang the doorbell, and Cartman answered. Of course, he even looked cute when he was in his oversized sweatpants and his old Raging Pussies shirt. His disheveled chestnut hair stood up in different places (probably from hat hair he hadn’t brushed out). Kyle stepped in Cartman’s living room and saw Pulp Fiction was paused. A bowl of popcorn was on the coffee table and there were three or four blankets spread out on the couch. The surroundings seemed to distract from the obvious noise upstairs, the loud bangs of furniture and groaning were probably being drowned out by the movie just minutes before Kyle walked in. Kyle could read the obvious embarrassment on Cartman’s face, and Cartman didn’t get embarrassed often.

“Do you wanna step outside?” Kyle asked.

Cartman’s face softened. He went towards the coat rack by the front door and grabbed his hoodie, and looked over at Kyle, who had forgotten to grab his coat in his haste to get out his window without making too much noise. Cartman grabbed another one of his hoodies (which happened to be his JonTron hoodie that he loved so dearly) and tossed it to Kyle. Kyle smiled enough to where Cartman could catch the split moment and they slid open the patio door and sat down on the edge of Cartman’s deck.

“You, uh, are probably wondering why I asked if I could come over…” Kyle chuckled through chattering teeth. “It’s about earlier today.”

Cartman could feel his body tense at Kyle’s words. From all his years of being friends with Kyle, he knew this tone could either mean good or bad things. The night stood still and the sound of coyote howls and birds but that didn’t distract them from the awkward pause.

“Whenever you said you loved me, I couldn’t tell if you were just joking or not. I was going to ask you, but you ran away before I could,” Kyle cut through the silence. “I’ve never seen you run that fast, honestly. I just, well, I think I know why you ran. I never could tell if you liked me back or you were just giving me shit for the fun of it.”

Cartman remained silent, kept his jaw clenched tightly, and waited for Kyle to say that he didn’t love him back.

“Ever since Stan left,” Kyle sighed. “It’s been hard. I never thought I would say this, but Cartman you being there for me has made such a difference. I don’t know what I’d do without you here. I think-“

Kyle looked up into Cartman’s eyes, and met his gaze. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Cartman never thought he’d hear those words in his entire life. Kyle had leaned forward and hugged Cartman and Cartman squeezed back, taking in the scent of Kyle’s Old Spice body wash. Kyle shivered, even in Cartman’s oversized hoodie.

“You’re shivering, jew.”

Cartman squeezed Kyle tighter, but Kyle pulled away. He got to eye level with Cartman and leaned forward into his lips. This time, shivers ran down Cartman’s spine and he sighed into the kiss. They both could feel their hearts soar but had to break the kiss to breathe.

“Holy shit, dude.” Kyle whispered.

Cartman laughed and kissed Kyle again.

“Oh shit, should you be getting home?”

Kyle scoffed. “Fuck no, how about we go finish Pulp Fiction?”

They cuddled on the couch as the movie finished out. Kyle drifted off in Cartman’s arms, letting himself find comfort in the fatass who would always be a thorn in his side. Well, maybe he wouldn’t be such a painful thorn after all.


End file.
